Opinions are like
by Britactfan39
Summary: Everyone has an opinion, sometimes none of them really matter
1. Quid Pro Quo

**Author's note:-** Three chapters based on "Walking on water" Series 3 Ep3/4. First part centred on Grace and "Maria", Second on Boyd and Tynan and the last just a fluffy sum up of the whole thing! Rated for Sexual content, language, adult themes yada yada yada. I own nothing.

 **Opinions are like – Part 1 Quid Pro Quo**

"Come in Maria and thanks again for agreeing to talk to me." Grace smiled standing aside and watching Mark Lovell move into her office sitting on the sofa as she sat on the chair facing him.

"No problem like I said I never pass up an opportunity to talk about myself. You want to ask me about Mark? About his family and his time in prison?"

"Yes and about you if that's ok with you."

"I could be." Mark replied looking coyly through his eyelashes in a move that Grace knew was designed to make him seem more feminine but really only highlighted how hard he was finding the transition. "I'll tell you anything you want to know if you'll answer a few questions for me too."

"I can't discuss the case with you Maria its ongoing..."

"Not about the case, about you."

"We're not here to talk about me Maria." Grace said quietly watching as he shook his head and she had a sinking feeling she was going to have to give just a little to get the information they needed from him. "Tell me about prison."

"No, quid pro quo, fair exchange is no robbery Grace what can it hurt to answer a few of my questions at the same time you get the information your team needs?"

"Ok. If that's what you want but you first. Tell me about prison."

"Now you." Mark said quietly after he'd detailed his early experiences in prison, how he'd learned to cope, the friends he'd made the "star" he felt he'd become. "You and the dishy detective superintendent, how serious is that then?"

"What do you mean?" Grace asked briefly struck by the fact that in a different time or place Mark Lovell might actually have made a good psychologist. He had a way of seeing through the fog around people to the heart of things and saying what he saw in plain and sometimes stark terms. It was a pity his own clear issues would have made it impossible.

"Well it's obvious you're sleeping together. I see you're wearing a ring is it his or is there a dead husband somewhere in the background or even a living one? Is he your bit on the side?"

"What makes you think we're sleeping together?" Grace asked, genuinely interested. Their relationship wasn't a secret, they were married how could it be, but they rarely had visitors to their unit who immediately put them together as a couple. Then again she thought Mark Lovell had a very different perception of relationships which could explain it.

"The way he reacted in the interview yesterday. I don't think you normally sit in the corner of the room when you are there together. I think you did it because you knew he was uncomfortable with me and you wanted to make him face up to it. No matter what he said or asked he looked to you. He hated that you weren't beside him."

"Very perceptive Maria. We are together, I am married to him no dead husband or illicit affair to spice things up. You're right normally I would sit beside him if we were conducting an interview together I did want him to face his discomfort around you and he did hate it. He likes me close where we can communicate sometimes without actually speaking. It's something we're good at and impossible if I'm behind him and he can't make eye contact with me." Grace replied slightly surprising herself with her own honesty but knowing really she was interested in what the man in front of her had to say. "Now you tell me about Mark's relationship with Thomas."

"So in the end he hated everything about that place." Mark concluded after detailing how much of a disappointment he was to his father and how he grew to resent him in a way that meant he was always going to be a prime suspect in his murder. "Is he possessive? Jealous? I saw at least two male officers, both younger and fitter than him, look at you with thoughts that were less than wholesome when we got back her last night. Does he see it? You didn't take his last name does that bother him? He's the sort of man I would imagine that bothers."

"That's more than one question."

"Not really it's all the same question just different parts of it."

"I have taken his name in everything but a professional sense. I've been doing this nearly 40 years I have a reputation and part of that is my name. In every other way I'm very much Mrs Boyd." Grace replied bristling a little at the question but pushing on anyway. "He is possessive but not in an unpleasant way. He says he likes the fact other men still look at me and he knows I only love him. As for jealous I suppose he is at times but aren't we all? I don't mind him being a little jealous or possessive it reminds me that no matter what else is going on around us I am his number one priority. Did Mark ever feel like that? Like he was the most important person to someone else? Penelope maybe? Did they get on?"

"He's younger than you. Not by much I'd say maybe 6 or 7 years?" Mark asked when he had told her how much he resented his sister and felt she resented him then even though he now realised it was different. Hindsight being a wonderful thing.

"8 Years. Tell me about Stephen your trial notes say you and Stephen were close."

"Stephen betrayed me!" Mark snapped as she realised she'd touched a nerve which was probably why he'd moved on without pressing her further on the age difference between her and Boyd. Listening she was struck by how hard it must have been for Mark back then. How alone and confused he must have felt when he didn't know what he was or where his place was in the world.

"Was there anyone in Mark's family he got on with?"

"Not yet Grace...it's ok to call you Grace isn't it."

"Yes of course, Mark's family..."

"No. Your turn again you jumped forward very quickly after you told me there was 8 years between you and him. Did I touch a nerve? I know you know you touched a nerve with me mentioning Stephen but I think I did too. Does it make you insecure? Do you worry he'll trade you in for a younger model? You shouldn't by the way he's clearly besotted with you but I think you still worry."

"I don't. It's just a number, mathematics nothing else. When we fell in love the year we were both born in was not an issue."

"Me thinks she doth protest too much."

"I'm not I know he loves me and just like he doesn't mind other men looking at me I don't mind the fact that younger women flirt with him and look at him. I know he doesn't want anyone else." Grace replied keeping her tone level and smiling as Mark nodded slowly. "So was there anyone in Mark's family he got along with?"

"April." Mark replied as she relaxed into listening to him talk about his aunt and knew he was ready to go. His attention was wondering, he'd found out what he wanted about her, given her the information he thought she needed and now he was done. Watching him get up and reach for his coat she moved too lifting the ringing phone from her desk.

"Yes...yes here with me now...ok I will." She said into the receiver before turning back to him. "That was detective superintendent Boyd they've found the Miss Maria."

"So what do those reactions tell us?" Boyd asked as he and Grace stood close together watching the boat shed being locked up with the Miss Maria now inside.

"Nothing. They were exactly what I'd expected them to be. Stephen and Martin reacting aggressively, Maria goading them. It's all a bit too textbook for my liking right now I can't help but feel we're somehow being manipulated."

"How did you get on with Lovell?"

"I'll tell you when we get home I'm tired and freezing. We are going home aren't we you're not going to make Frankie start work on the boat tonight in sub-zero temperatures are you?"

"No of course not the uniforms are standing guard overnight she can start in the morning. I'll drive your car back I'll get Spence to take mine back to the office." Boyd replied moving away from her for a second speaking to Spencer and handing him the car keys but never taking his eyes off her. Something had happened in the interview with Lovell. He knew it had and it was bothering her but he also knew he'd not find out what it was until they were home and she felt like she could properly relax.

"We ready?" Grace asked as he returned to her side putting his arm around her waist in an uncharacteristic show of affection while they were surrounded by their colleagues but one that evening she had no desire to pull him up on. She needed closeness that only continued on the drive home. He'd reach for her hand when the long stretches of motorway meant the car was cruising along, he'd smile at her when she looked his way but not push her to talk. Without realising it he was already starting to chip away at the insecurities her conversation with Mark Lovell had caused but chipping away wasn't going to fix things they needed to talk she knew they did.

"Go have a soak I'll make dinner then we can talk I want to know what that fruit cake has said to you that's worrying you so much." Boyd said quietly kissing her softly before releasing her watching as she headed up the stairs. "And Gracie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Completely impossible gorgeous."

"So talk to me. What did he say in the interview? Has he said something that makes you think he's guilty? I know something's bothering you Grace, I know Frankie's evidence got him out and all that but it was the previous investigation that was at fault not her she worked with what she had and..."

"It's not that. If anything after talking to him I think he's even less likely to be guilty. I think back then he was an angry mixed up kid who didn't know what he was or even if he had a place in the world. I don't think he killed his family." Grace sighed pushing the steak and salad around her plate her continued out of character behaviour starting to seriously worry him. "Darling don't look at me like that it's nothing terrible it's just I had to talk a little more than I normally would in those situations to get what we needed from him and he said some things that made me think."

"Talk about what? He made you think about what?"

"Us."

"Wow what the hell, we're fine in fact we're perfect what the hell has he said?"

"He knew instantly that we were sleeping together, asked me if it was some sort of affair or if the wedding ring I was wearing was yours. When I told him it was he..."

"Grace tell me or I'll get back in the car and beat it out of the little shit exactly what he said to you."

"He asked if you were possessive, if you saw the way some other men looked at me and if you hated the fact I hadn't taken your surname." Grace continued eventually pushing her plate aside knowing there was no way she was going to be able to eat.

"I hope you told him I am bloody possessive and jealous and I love the way men look at you because you're fucking stunning and I know you don't want them. I hope you told him there's no issue..."

"And the name thing? I could change my name on the professional register if it bothers you."

"Don't you dare!" Boyd said firmly pushing his own food aside and taking her hand leading her into the living room before handing her a glass of wine. "You know I love that people particularly on your side of our work don't know we're married and are always shocked when we go to those fancy university or publishers dinners and they realise you're married to a grubby copper. I'm so proud to tell the world that the eminent highly respected Doctor Grace Foley is my wife. You know that Gracie this isn't what bothered you. What else did he say?"

"He asked me about the age difference and asked if I was insecure about you...trading me in for a younger model and before you go postal and jump in the car to go beat his brains out he told me I shouldn't be, that it was obvious how much you loved me. It just got me thinking again..." Grace sighed as he shook his head firmly running his fingers gently down her cheek.

"We got past that years ago Gracie. You know I wouldn't care how many younger women were throwing themselves at my feet I'd step over them to get to you. I love you, no one can make me feel the way you do. Please tell me you aren't really worried about this."

"Not worried just..." Grace began before catching his eye and barely having a second to think before the wine glass was removed from her hand and she was pulled onto his lap. "Peter!"

"I don't want to hear another word from you unless it's to tell me how good your feeling or to scream my name when I make you cum like you know only I've ever been able to." Boyd said firmly undoing the sash of her rob smiling as he confirmed she was naked beneath it. She'd known that he would have to show her exactly how wrong she was that anyone could replace her and he didn't care. He would happily do that ten times a day if it was what she needed. Sliding his hand between her thighs he smiled as he felt how wet and ready she was for him. "Umm fuck I love how your body is so in tune with mine even when that amazing brain of yours is over thinking."

"That's because I still have some tiny bit of control over my mind you claimed my body as yours the first time you touched me."

"Yes I did and never forget it."

"How could I?" Grace moaned as he flipped them so she was lying on the sofa and before she had time to think his head was buried between her thighs. Sucking hungrily on her clit she felt him smile as she arched off the sofa with a strangled cry. He could do things to her no one had ever been able to before, she knew it, he knew it and she knew he loved it. "Peter...I want you inside me, remind me why you would never want this with anyone else."

Ignoring her plea knowing that he had every intention of giving her what she wanted when he was ready Boyd continued to tease her with soft nibbles and teasing licks of her clit until she wasn't objecting any longer and he could taste how close she was to climax. Replacing his lips with his thumb he slipped two fingers inside her thrusting them forcefully as he lifted his head desperate to see the moment she gave up. It was only seconds before he got his wish and moments later before he had released his cock from the confines of his trousers and thrust into her.

"Oh god so good I'm cumming again Peter please move! Now!" Grace cried as the pleasure that was ebbing away before she felt him inside her peaked again and she felt like she could actually faint from the waves of exquisite almost painful pleasure running through her. She could feel him speed up, knew that what he had done to her was enough to make it impossible for him to hold back and bringing her lips close to his ear she said exactly what she knew he wanted to hear. "I want to feel you cum for me, mark me, remind anyone who cared to check that I am yours and you'll always be mine. Let me feel the heat when everything you have to give is all mine."

"Oh fuck Gracie..." Boyd gasped the tightness her words were building in his cock exploding in a hot, forceful physical manifestation of just how much he loved her.

"I love you." Grace whispered moments later when they both seemed to have regained a normal breathing pattern.

"I love you too but you are going to be the death of me. God Gracie how could you ever think I would want anyone else. I challenge any younger woman to make me cum half as hard as you or make me love them half as much as you do just by being you."

"I know I'm sorry. I never really doubted you."

"Good because there's no reason to. I will always love you, always want you, always be possessive and jealous because I know how fucking amazing you are."

"Promise?" Grace smiled as he nodded and for a second they indulged in just holding each other, revelling in the perfect union that was them and she reminded herself again that no one and nothing could ever come between them.


	2. A Matter of Pride

**Author's note:-** Three chapters based on "Walking on water" Series 3 Ep3/4. First part centred on Grace and "Maria", Second on Boyd and Tynan and the last just a fluffy sum up of the whole thing! Rated for Sexual content, language, adult themes yada, yada, yada. I own nothing.

 **Opinions are like – Part 2 – A Matter of Pride**

"You really think that fucking weirdo Lovell is innocent?" Tynan asked as he and Boyd watched the forensic techs remove the mutilated body from the cockle bank.

"I think there's no proof either way, Grace doesn't think he did it, she doesn't think the way the women were killed fits with his personality."

"God how do you work with all that psycho-babble bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit it's a very useful way to help us understand the people we are looking for." Boyd replied keeping his tone even and trying to quell the anger rising in him. He knew a lot of his fellow officers thought profiling was a waste of time, years ago he'd have agreed with them. He'd have rolled his eyes and ignored it but since he'd been working with Grace he'd changed his mind and it wasn't because she was the love of his life.

"God what's happened to you Boyd? You used to be a hardnosed copper now you're fucking a psychologist you've gone soft on us? Don't get me wrong she's a fine looking woman I wouldn't mind a bit of that myself but..."

"Tynan shut the fuck up that's my wife you're talking about."

"Exactly my point. Were you so desperate to get into her knickers you had to put a ring on her finger? Does she make you analyse everything before she lets you fuck her? You really..."

"I said shut up!" Boyd interrupted turning to face the other man who at that moment he hated with a vengeance. He wouldn't let anyone, let alone a man like him, talk about Grace the way he was "You know what I was desperate to get Grace to marry me because she's the best thing that ever happened to me. You don't think I know the way slimy bastards like you look at her? I know you'd give you right ball to have a night with her and you know what it would be worth it. She's not just gorgeous she's the best lover I've ever had but you know what? She's a million things more than that. She'd eat you for breakfast in the course of one conversation. She's razor sharp with a brain that never ceases to amaze me, she beautiful, she's loving, she cares about people with a passion that we could all learn from and she's all mine. If I ever get the hint that you have thought about her like you just did let alone actually talked about her I'll make you regret it for the rest of your miserable life. Understood?"

"Boyd it was just a bit of banter I..."

"Understood?"

"Yes ok. Yes understood."

"Good now I've got a job to do since you screwed it up so completely in the first place." Boyd said firmly walking away from the other man suddenly desperate to get back to base, to set Frankie to work on the body and see his wife.

"Grace? Grace where are you?" Boyd called taking the few steps down into their unit two at a time. "Grace!"

"I'm here Boyd what the hell, where else would I be?" Grace replied her tone light until she actually took in the sight of her husband. "Peter what's wrong you look frantic."

"I've just left a body with no head or hands with Frankie and given her an hour. You're coming with me." He said firmly taking her hand and leading her toward the small room they used to hold visitors before interview. It was perfect for what he had in mind. Windowless with a lock on the door.

"What do you mean you left a body with Frankie? Boyd what the hell has gotten into you?"

"You know we were talking last night about my possessiveness and your insecurity?"

"You put my mind completely at rest darling why are you locking us in the most depressing room in the entire unit?" Grace asked catching the glint in his eyes as he backed her toward the wall and knowing she couldn't stop what was about to happen even if she wanted to which she surprised herself by realising she didn't.

"I'm feeling possessive." He said quietly before his lips collided with hers. She had no idea what had happened in the few hours since he left home to head back to the coast and she headed for the unit but whatever it was it had him possessed. His hands were everywhere, pushing her cardigan off her shoulders, breaking contact long enough to pull her sweater over her head. "god you're so beautiful I am the luckiest man in the world."

"I'm pretty damn lucky myself." Grace gasped as he kneaded her breasts through the fine lace of her bra smiling at the way she moaned at his touch.

"I want you Gracie. Right here. Right now."

"Really I'd never have guessed."

"Teasing? I'll have to put a stop to that." Boyd groaned as she loosened his belt making short work of his button and zip pushing them around his ankles. "I do love it when you're thoughtful enough to wear a skirt to work."

"Oddly enough my wardrobe choices aren't dictated by the likelihood you're going to take leave of your senses and pin me to a wall in the middle of the day." Grace smiled as he finished pushing her skirt around her waist and removed her panties.

"Jesus Grace you're so ready for me I love that I can do that to you."

"You can do it without even touching me of course I'm ready...oh god yes...move Peter I thought you said you wanted me."

"I do and I'm going to take you, I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll be seeing stars for an hour..." Boyd replied kissing her hungrily as he started moving hitting all the right places inside her to have her hurtling toward oblivion in moments. He loved how it felt to be inside her, loved how they fitted together, how she told him how much she loved him between cries of pleasure and urgent instructions. "Cum for me Gracie show me how much you want me too, show me what I can do to you."

"Don't stop...please Peter I'm so close."

"You feel amazing Grace, so tight, so hot fuck I love you, I love this, us, you're so beautiful I love that only I get to see you like this."

"Peter...oh god...oh...oh...yes..." Grace cried her body coming apart tightening around him milking him for all he had as with a triumphant cry he exploded inside her.

"I love you I am so proud to call you my wife you know that don't you?" Boyd said quietly pulling her back toward him as she finished redressing and smiled at him.

"Umm I know. I'm proud to be your wife what brought on this bout of possessive lust though?" Grace asked looking up at him searching his eyes for any hint of what had upset him.

"Tynan."

"Tynan? The original detective in the Lovell case?"

"Yeah we were talking and he made some less than pleasant about profiling and about you or rather what he'd like to do to you..."

"Oh god Peter you didn't hit him did you?"

"No I was tempted though. I just told him if he even thought about you again I'd make him regret it. But it got me thinking you're not the only one who gets insecure at times. I needed to feel you, touch you, remind myself that men like him can fancy you all they want but you're all mine."

"And I always will be all yours. I love you now are we ready to get back to work?" Grace asked kissing him again as she was struck by the fact for the second time in as many days someone outside their relationship had made them both remember just how perfect it was.


	3. The only thing that matters

**Author's note:-** Three chapters based on "Walking on water" Series 3 Ep3/4. First part centred on Grace and "Maria", Second on Boyd and Tynan and the last just a fluffy sum up of the whole thing! Rated for Sexual content, language, adult themes yada, yada, yada. I own nothing. Now Complete.

 **Opinions are like – Part 3 – The only thing that matters**

"What do you think will happen with the boat yard and the shop?" Grace asked stretching lazily on the sofa resting her bare feet on Boyd's lap and sipping the wine he'd just brought her. The Lovell case had been long and complicated. Now she was just glad they had an evening off to properly relax as a couple.

"I've no idea Gracie. If I was Mark I'd get my share back and then let them go ahead with the development, bank the money and take myself off to a beach somewhere for the rest of my days." Boyd replied gently massaging her foot looking along the sofa to her where she lay looking properly relaxed for what felt like forever. "But he's not likely to do that is he...or she sorry."

"I don't know. Maybe but not for the rest of her days. I think maybe Maria is going to have a very different life to the one Mark would have. If he remains as Maria I think there's a chance he could eventually be happy but Mark is a completely different story. I still hate the fact I didn't realise what he was planning in time. If anything had happened to you or Mel I'd..."

"Nothing happened to us. Nothing was going to, hired hit men like the one that took out Dawley don't make mistakes. Mark's fancy man made sure of that and I'm not going to question it or think too much about it."

"I thought the day we talked that Mark might have been a good psychologist. The way he dissected our relationship when he'd only spent a few hours in our company was quite something."

"He was a...is a whack job Grace he shouldn't be messing around in other people's heads."

"Often the most messed up people make the best psychologists."

"What happened to you then?"

"Ah I keep sane because I have the most amazing husband. You should meet him someday he has this way of reminding me that I am actually more than a clinical psychologist and making me fall in love with him all over again on a regular basis." Grace smiled giving a soft laugh as he raised an amused eyebrow at her then let his fingers trail up her leg to her knee under her ankle length robe. "Stop it! I know what you're doing you know."

"I'd like to think you know what I'm doing otherwise I've clearly been doing things wrong all this time." Boyd smiled back loving the way when their eyes locked for a second it was like the world dissolved around them. There was only the two of them in the whole world. "As for your husband I've heard he can be a bit of an idiot at times but I know he's very lucky. You know there are men out there willing to risk him beating them to a pulp to point out how attractive you are."

"What exactly did Tynan say to you the other day? I don't think I've ever seen you so wound up about something you didn't talk to me about."

"He thinks I've gone soft because I'm...well I won't use his exact words but he thinks I married you to get you into bed and now that I have it's made me lose my edge."

"Did you point out you didn't need to marry me to get me into bed? You achieved that long before we convinced me to marry you." Grace replied giving an ironic laugh the other officer clearly didn't know what he was dealing with. If anything marriage had honed Peter Boyd's edge. The protectiveness he felt over her meaning that when they worked he was always even more determined to get the job done and done properly.

"No I told him I was desperate to get you to marry me because you're amazing. I don't want to talk about dickheads like Tynan or messed up people like Mark Lovell. The case is over I don't care about either of their opinions are on our marriage. Opinions are like assholes everyone has one and theirs don't matter. I know we're perfect together."

"Umm yes we are."

"I do love it when you unconditionally agree with me."

"Don't get used to it I don't intend to make a habit of it."

"I'd start to worry if you did." Boyd laughed setting his own glass aside and taking hers from her before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take my wife to bed and make love to her. Any objections?"

"None I can think of right now." Grace said quietly letting him lead her from the room and upstairs. Twice that week they'd been goaded into hot, fiery sex because of the need to reconnect with each other after separate interactions with people who knew nothing about their marriage. Now she knew he wanted to remind her they could be just as mind blowing together when they had all night to indulge exploring and pleasuring each other. As they reached the bedroom and he untied the sash of her robe and pushed her gently back onto the bed she felt her pulse race at the look of unadulterated love in his eyes.

"I love you don't ever forget it or make anybody else's opinion make you doubt it." He whispered as he joined her on the bed and took her in his arms. In the second that their lips connected she knew he was right. No one and nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was how good they were together, had always been together and she knew would continue to be long into the future.


End file.
